The forest protectors
by hahssgugfc
Summary: The professor tells a tale to the people of Townsville. About his beloved daughters. Their cursed. Can anyone help them or will they be forced to live forever in a forest? All with counterpart's Aka: red x red, blue x blue RXR plz :D


**Hey thanks for reading my fanfic :D**

**Ok just so you know this is just like an introduction to my story, and the first chappy should be up in the next few days. (Hopefully)**

**Prologue**

"They say the forest surrounding Townsville are guarded, protected by 3 girls who –"

"GIRLS" A boy, who looked about 15, shouted out from the crowd that had gathered round the story teller. He wore green, with a black pony tail for his hair. "I BET ANYONE COULD GET PAST THEM!" Everyone was sat in Townsville park listing to the old man's tale, the sun was shining, like it was a perfect day (they were wrong).

The story teller, who was an old professor, glared at the interruption. Still glaring he continued.

"As I was saying... Townsville's forest is protected by 3 girls who posses great power." At this the professor cocked an eyebrow towards the interrupting boy. "Legend says that they can control 3 of the 4 elements and will show violence to anyone who aim's to damage the forest or its wildlife."

"The crowd that had gathered gave a surrounding gasp at the old man's tale.

"PHH, AS IF!" It came from the boy from before. He was about to continue but another boy interrupted him before he could.

"Butch" The boy who spoke looked about 15 as well and was dressed in red. His hair was his most striking part of him as it was bright orange and long... very long. He also wore a red hat backwards.

"Whatever Brick" Butch said to his red comrade as he ceased his shouting.

The profeser nodded in thanks to brick and continued his tale.

"They say that along with this power they also get a curse. The 3 girls are forbidden to leave the forest, however much they wish to. That is not the only curse on those poor girls for they cannot age nor die."

"THAT'S A GOOD THING" A random person shouted out from the crowd. Since the professor had restarted his story, he had kept his eyes down, but now he looked up. Everyone there could see the emotion in his eye's as if he was telling this story for experience rather than imagination.

"Imagine, just imagine, living forever and having to watch everyone you knew die, and being left alone, with no one. No friends, no family." On family his voice cracked.

Brick and Butch lowered their heads as they remembered having to watch their mama die from age, and they look only slightly older, stuck in a loop that is life. They stood not wanting to hear more. A third boy joined them as they left; he also looked 15, but wore blue with blond hair. They left in silence.

"You may think that those girls are lucky, but I think they envy you, those that can die." With that said the professor collapsed on the floor.

**5 hours later at the hospital...**

The professor lay in a bed, in a white room, in white clothing. The beep, beep of the heart monitor sliced through the silence of the room like a knife. He had no family to come and see him. No friends.

"You'll never be forgotten, my girls." Whispered the professor as the heart monitor gave a never ending beep. Nurses and doctors rushed in to try to save him, but they knew he was dead.

**Far away in the Townsville forest...**

Three girls who were 15 were gathered round an orb watching the doctors and nurses rush about the hospital room of the professor. They had heard his last words and were now sobbing quietly to them self's.

"Daddy" whispered bubbles.

"Thank you" Sobbed Blossom.

However, Buttercup said nothing; she simply walked away from the orb, which cackled at her distance, like an old TV loosing the signal. She kept walking, her green boots squelching in the mud, until she made it to the edge of the clearing they were in.

"I'll take the first watch" She said loud enough for the others to hear. As she walked away it started to rain, destroying the orb completely.

**Tell me what you think and if I should continue or not ******

**RxR plz**


End file.
